


𝑾𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 𝑳𝒐𝒕𝒕𝒂 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 |FINISHED|

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, fedding tibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: where Freddie has three mums,three dads,Brian is a dentist,Roger is a nurse,John is a doctor,Brianna is a nurse,Joan is a doctor,Regina is a paediatrician,Freddie is battling anorexia and is admitted into hospital,terrified and scared,Brian married Regina,Joan married Roger,Regina married John,yet Freddie has anxiety too and a service dog to help him manage it.He tries to hide the fact he has anorexia but his parents find out anyway.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

** _CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Taylor Deacon May:14_ **

_**George Michael:fifteen(volunteer lifeguard)** _

**_Brian May(Freddies daddy,doctor):34_ **

**_John deacon(Freddies papa,doctor):34_ **

**_Roger taylor(Freddies dad,Nurse):32_ **

**_Brianna May(Freddies mummy,Nurse):30_ **

_**Joan deacon(Freddies mother,Paediatrician):31** _

**_Regina Taylor(Freddies mum,Nurse):32_ **

** _where Freddie has three mums,three dads,Brian is a dentist,Roger is a nurse,John is a doctor,Brianna is a nurse,Joan is a doctor,Regina is a paediatrician,Freddie is battling anorexia and is admitted into hospital,terrified and scared,Brian married Regina,Joan married Roger,Regina married John,yet Freddie has anxiety too and a service dog to help him manage it.He tries to hide the fact he has anorexia but his parents find out anyway.  
_ **

** _......................................._ **

** _november 3rd 1990,Tuesday_ **

**_ Freddie's p.o.v _ **

Hi,i'm Freddie and i'm fourteen.I have anxiety,i have my own service dog.I also battle Anorexia,my parents don't know,i have a lot of parents,three dads and three mums,Brian,John and Roger are my dads,Brianna,Joan and Regina are my mums.they all work in a hospital.Its hell with parents that work in a hospital,check ups almost every day.I very rarely attend school.

Its a hell to wake up,either dad ** _(roger,married to Brianna)_** or mum ** _(Regina,married to John)_** wake me up,Mummy ** _(Brianna,married to Roger),_** Mother ** _(Joan married to Brian)_** they either make me eat or watch me eat.I heard my bedroom door creek open,its either dad or mum."Freddie bear,its time to wake up",i was wrong,its daddy _ **(Brian married to Joan)**._

"go away daddy"i whined"its time to get up teddy bear",he says,my service dog,Loki jumped onto the bed,licking my face,daddy had to pull him off me."get dressed",he smiled,i nodded.he kissed my cheek,tickling my sides,making me giggle and squirm."D Daddy!",i squealed upon my childish giggles.

i got dressed into a hoodie and jeans,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair out.I went downstairs in my socks."good morning",dad says"Morning dad",i yawn."where's papa,mum,mummy and mother?",i ask"work",daddy says."we've got a day off",they say,crap."who wants pancakes!",dad asked,i wasn't 'hungry'. again i battle Anorexia,they can't tell.

"cheer up",daddy says."Not hungry",i lied"liar",he says."what about yogurt with fruit in it?",dad asked,i nodded,my weakness.I ate it reluctantly.then went to the bathroom to weigh myself.shit, ** _139lbs_**

I needed to lose more weight.I made myself throw up,putting a towel under the space in the door so its muffled.I stuck two fingers down my throat,it came up.i washed out my mouth,brushed my teeth once again.i weighed myself, ** _130lbs._**

i only lost nine pounds.I grabbed Loki's leash and vest,"Loki!",i call,he came to me.i put his vest on him,i clipped the leash onto the vest,"where are you going?",dad asked"on a run with Loki?",i look at them.they nodded,i got my trainers on.

We live in brighton,i took Loki running on the beach.i tripped,hitting the side of my mouth on a rock.I got home,dashed it to the bathroom,cleaned up my mouth.Damn,i did damage.i weighed myself, _ **124lbs**_ perfect.Only ten more pounds.i turn to the toilet and threw up,This is what i get for being an idiot.

I washed out my mouth,brushed my teeth once again.I went to my room,put on my long sleeve hoodie and jogging bottoms.I laid on my bed"darling?",dad."its open",i sighed"you feeling okay?",he asked"mhm,i feel fine",i lied."Freddie,we heard you throwing up",he says"i'm fine dad,stop asking",i say."honey,i made your favourite",he says"Not hungry",i say.

he picked me up,startling me,i gripped onto him."sorry",he smiled."don't drop me",i say"i wont",he chuckled.he playfully did,i squealed.he sat me at the kitchen island.Bacon,eggs,sausage with beans and toast,i picked at it.

"we're home!",oh no."Freddie,eat up",daddy says"i'm uh not hungry daddy",i lied."one of you help me",daddy says."what's he done now?",papa asked."he wont eat,he's been going off to his room for almost the past few hours",daddy tells him.

"Freddie,baby is this true?",papa asked"No",i say"what have i said about lying?",Mother then asked"Not to and to tell the truth",i say"exactly",Mummy says"tell us the truth",papa says."are you eating or not?"he asked."i'm fine,stop asking",i say coldly.

**_ November 4th 1990,Wednesday _ **

I have a Balcony in my room,i got out of bed,put on a warm,fluffy robe.Loki followed me onto the balcony,i breathed in the crisp morning air.I have a hot chocolate in my hands."freddie?",i heard Mum call out from my room.she hadn't realised i'm on my balcony.I open my balcony door.

"over here!",i say."Morning",she says"Morning Mum",i say."what are you doing out here?",she asked"drinking hot chocolate",i giggle.Mum pulled me onto her lap."i love you mum",i say."i love you too baby",she says."Mum,i was kinda lying yesterday,i just didn't want to say it,dad kept bugging me about it,i felt pressured",i admitted.

"Freddie,talk sense",she says."I......I think i may have an Eating disorder",i say.."why?",she asked"i made myself throw up in the bathroom yesterday",i say."what happened to your cheek?",she asked"tripped while running with Loki yesterday",i say,she took me back into my room,sat me on my bed.

she got out the antiseptic spray,she put it on a cotton ball,gently pressing it to the cut on my cheek"i know it hurts",she soothes.she grabbed the antibiotic cream,gently putting it on my cheek"I know it hurts baby",she says softly."there you go all done",she smiled."i love you",i say"i love you too",she says.

We go downstairs"Morning",papa says"Morning papa",i say."what happened to your cheek?",he asked"tripped yesterday",i say."i dealt with it",Mum says.I snuck off to the bathroom,quietly shut and locked the door.i lift up the toilet seat,stuck two fingers down my throat,making myself throw up.

i washed out my mouth,i weighed myself, **_119lbs_**

Its working,I wrote it down in my little diary.I took a shower,dried off using my ultra soft fluffy towel.put on my boxers,jeans,hoodie,i have school today.got my socks on,grabbed my bag,jacket."want me to drive you today?",Mother asked"No,Mummy will you?",i ask"sure",she says.I got in the car,with Loki.

We soon pull up to school"mummy loves you!",she says"i love you too!",i say.I walk to my locker,i put my books away,shut my locker,walked to class with Loki.I sit in the back in English class."Excuse me can i sit here?",someone asked"S Sure",i stammered"George",he smiled"Freddie",i say quietly.

the bell rung,i went to the bathroom to have an anxiety attack,sat against the wall,Loki on my lap."good boy",i say to Loki.I calmed down,got Loki off me,went into a stall.Made myself sick,i washed out my mouth.Got halfway to my next class before passing out.I started coming round at home.......

"Mum?",i croaked"at work",it was dad.he put a cool dish cloth on my forehead."Freddie,are you feeling okay?",daddy asked"i don't know,my head hurts",i say."did you have an anxiety attack?",dad asked,i nodded.

"you must've hit your head",daddy says.Mother came in,she checked my eyes in case i had a concussion."you'll be okay",she says."does somebody want french Vanilla ice cream?",Mummy asked,i nodded."please",i say,i sat up.Mother handed it to me,i ate it slowly.i felt it coming back up.i bolt to the bathroom with a mouth full of sick,dad ran after me,i let it out into the toilet,dad rubs my back."let it out",he cooed.

he had me drink a glass of water.the front door opened,i knew mum and papa were home.dad and i go downstairs,he carried me."baby",mum says"he's not well",dad says."he threw up the ice cream",he added.

he lay me on the sofa,kissing my forehead.Mum puts a warm fluffy blanket on me,i snuggle into it.I had told Mum the truth about me sneaking off every so often.she came to me,rubbing my side softly"you like that?",she asked,i nodded."feels nice",i yawn.I fell asleep.

A few hours passed by,"Freddie,wakey wakey",i hear papa say"go away",i groaned."dinners ready",he says."not hungry papa",i say.Mum gave me a warning look.i went to the bathroom,locked the door behind me.i let my anxiety take over,went into a bad anxiety attack.I got to my room before fainting on my floor,Loki ran over to me,trying to wake me.

I eventually came round on my bedroom floor.Loki pushed me up.i went downstairs.they were all at work,great."who are you?",i ask,i've rarely met my parents' parents"who are you?!",she asked,"Brian,Roger,John,Joan,Brianna and Regina's child,i'm Freddie",i say.

"Ruth,Brianna and Brian's mother",she says.i roll my eyes.i wasn't to bothered on dinner,i had been out for four hours,FOUR HOURS?!

I stayed in the bathroom most of the evening,making myself sick.Loki kept me company.i wrote down every pound i lost,i weighed myself,took a deep breath.

**_110lbs_ **

I needed to lose more!

i know i'm killing myself.I took a drink of water from the tap in the bathroom.I weighed myself again,

**_109lbs_ **

Fucking hell.pardon my french.I gave up,went downstairs.I made myself a drink.a Salad.I have a hoodie on with jogging bottoms,The front door opened,oh no,they're home."Freddie?",Mum calls out.i didn't answer,i went running to her.

she lifted me up,shit she noticed i'm easier to pick up."have you eaten?",she asked,i nodded."weight?",she asked.i swallowed hard."Freddie Taylor Deacon May",Mother says.i bolted to my room.Loki lay on my lap.i hid the diary.

I'm 109lbs.

i was 147lbs.

"Freddie Taylor Deacon May!GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!",that was dad,he's angry.i came out of my room,head down like a sad puppy."Face us",daddy says,i do slowly.papa points to the sofa,my anxiety was taking over.Loki started going mental,"Freddie?",daddy then says.I snapped out of it.I did the walk of the shame to the sofa.

"you've been lying to us for a few days",mummy says"i don't know what you're talking about",i say"this will",Mother says,holding up the diary,i really need to get a lock for my door,a better one.I felt embarrassed."leave him alone Joany",Mum says. 

I hate it when they start fighting,it gets to loud in the house,causing me to cry,setting off my anxiety,i ran to my room,shutting the door,sat on my bed,crying once again "Just shut up please",i quietly begged.I went to the bathroom,stayed there with Loki.

I made myself sick once again.

**_ November fifth 1990,Thursday _ **

I woke up to a quiet house.I walk downstairs in a hoodie and jogging bottoms with Loki by my side.i didn't dare say anything.quietly grabbed a drink of water.went back to my balcony,my hair tied up.I eventually built up the courage to go downstairs,not talk.i hid the diary in my room in a pillow case under my bed.

"Freeze",came the stern voice of daddy.i went to the sofa."do we get the truth today or do we have to tickle it out of you",dad threatened."i'm not saying",i say being stubborn.They all start tickling me,dad and papa tickling my armpits and ribs,mum and daddy tickling my sides and tummy,Mummy,Mother,tickling my feet.

I was stuck in giggles and laughs."tickle tickle Freddie",dad teased.they stopped tickling me,i was still giggling,i eventually caught my breath."are you gonna talk?",mummy asked,i nodded.daddy hands me my anxiety medication.I took it.

"Freddie,will you tell us?",Mother asked softly,i started crying,ran to my room,laying on my bed,crying into my pillow.Loki laid on my ankles."Freddie honey?",Mummy says.she came in,saw me crying."Freddie,look at me,take deep breaths",she says."i'm sorry",i sniffle"shh",she shushed me.

"what's going on?",she asked"i....I'd rather not say",i say"that's okay",she says.she stroked my hair.Mum came in,"freddie,sit up for me",she says,i do,feeling dizzy now due to the crying."i'm gonna check your sugar levels,okay?",Mum says,i nodded."little prick",she says. 

she put a band aid on it after."mhmm low",she says."will you something for me?",she asked"Not hungry",i say."please if we Chinese take out",she says"wont work",i say."he's to smart!",Mum complained"he's fourteen,bribery doesn't work on him anymore",Mummy says.

"what about Yogurt with fruit",she smirked,i whined,hiding my face in my pillow,blushing,they tickle me again.We go downstairs.Mum and mummy swinging me between them.I reluctantly ate.then to the bathroom,i weighed myself,

**_111lbs,_ **

I need to lose it,i made myself sick purposely.I weighed after five minutes of throwing up.

**_101lbs_ **

I'm getting there.I felt faint,i stumbled downstairs,mum caught me as i collapsed into her arms.

**_ three hours later,A&E _ **

I started coming round,Mother walked in with daddy,"hey mister",he says"daddy",i say.he kissed my forehead.I was in A&E(Accident and Emergency).

The Royal County Sussex Hospital."Freddie,i know you don't want to talk about it",he says,i knew where it was going.Daddy discharged me,carrying me to the car while giving me raspberries on my tummy."Daddy!",i squealed."tickle tickle",he teased.he put me in the car,Loki put his head on my leg. 

We got home,Daddy carried me inside.he tickled my tummy once again,i kept giggling and squealing."D daddy!T that tickles!",i giggle"its tickling for a reason",he says.he tickled up and down my tummy.he threw me onto the sofa.before giving me raspberries on my tummy

"coochie coo",he teased me"Daddy!",i squealed.he tickled my sides,having a hoodie on makes it tickle more.he gave in.he kissed my forehead"love you daddy",i smile"love you too my adorable baby boy",he says.

he gave me an Eskimo kiss,rubbing our noses together.I wanted to tell them this time,i really did.I went to my room,trying to find the diary.I got it out from under my bed,went downstairs.


	2. Tell us!

**_ November fifth 1990,Thursday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I went downstairs,"Mum,Mummy,Mother,dad,daddy,papa",i say."yes?",Mother says,i hand over the diary"ready to talk?",dad asked,i nodded,he kissed my cheek.Mum and daddy are the fun ones,Mother and dad are strict,papa loves all of us and is the fun one too.

i flipped to the middle page."oh freddie",Mummy says."i told Mum first",i admitted."i'm glad you did",Mum says."how long has this been going on?",Mother asked"month",i mumble"speak up darling",papa says"over a month",i say. 

"why?",daddy asked"you keep arguing a lot,it makes me feel bad about myself,i get bullied at school",i say.They pulled out the scales,i took off my shoes."Hop on",Daddy says,i do.

Shit crap shit.

**_88lbs_ **

it had gone down while daddy had been tickling me."i don't know how you're standing",dad says."take it off",Mum says"No",i say."please",she asked."for me darling?",she asked.i took off the hoodie.she cupped my cheeks,kissing my forehead,cheeks down my chest to my tummy.

"you're everything to us Freddie,we love you,you're our son,we're your parents,we'll do anything to help you",she says.that was all it took to make me cry.she held to her.petting my hair."shh honey boo,its okay",she cooed."its your choice,you can either get help at hospital or let us give you a feeding tube to help,so you can be with us at home",Mother says softly,i shrugged,she pulled me onto her lap after i put my hoodie on.

she picked up her laptop,"this is your choice",she says."if you want,we can try home first,then if you start losing more weight,its straight to hospital",Dad says,i nodded. 

**_ A week later,November 12th 1990,Friday _ **

Its been a week,i've lost over a stone.We know what that means! The hospital,i begged,pleaded,cried at them,i begged and begged. my anxiety had set in."I don't wanna go!",i cried.Loki was calming me down from an anxiety attack. "Pick him up",Dad says."No!",i yelled.Mum picked me up,she walked around with me in her arms.

"look at me",she says softly,i do"deep breaths okay?",i nodded."there you go,good boy",she cooed."I don't wanna go",i say"i know baby",Mother says"tell us why",daddy says"i'm scared",i say."i don't wanna be alone",i say."you wont baby,you've got us there,we have night shifts",Mummy says.

"i want Sugar paws",i sniffle"here you go",papa says,i took it with a quiet 'thanks'.

They put me in the car,i curled up next to daddy. We got to the hospital,i wanted Mum to carry me.She picked me up,daddy grabbed my bag,teddy,and Loki's leash."I know you're tied",she says.We go to A&E again.I was admitted.

Mum and daddy stayed with me while mother,mummy,dad,papa went off to get changed for work.I put on a hoodie with jogging bottoms,daddy tied the draw strings in a bow,kissing below my belly button,i giggled."don't do that! it tickles! "i pout.

the doctor came in"i'm Dr Mazzello but call me Joe",he says."i'm sure Freddie knows why he's here,i'm not gonna say it",he smiled,i already liked him.Just then my phone went off.

_**(Freddie,** George)_

_**"hello?Who is this?"** _

_"George,from English?"_

_**"what do you want"** _

_"to go on a date with you"_

**_"bye,never contact this number again!"_ **

"we've gotta go now",daddy says.i nodded,they have a night shift.mum and daddy kissed my cheeks.Dr Mazzello inserted an IV into my left arm,hooking me up to fluids.

_**(Freddie,** George)_

_**"i thought i told you to never contact this number again!"** _

_"Well snappy pants,"_

_**"shut up"** _

_"Date me "_

_**"No"** _

_"yes"_

_**"fuck off"** _

_"Take a hint,look up asshole"_

**_"fucking hell,stalker much"_ **

I closed the curtain.I wanted to go home,Dinner was brought to me,didn't want to eat it.mashed up food..... 

I refused to eat.just then,dad comes in."Eat now",he says"No",i refuse."don't make me force it down you",he sighed

I was getting tired,

**_ November 13th 1990,Saturday _ **

"Good morning",i hear Mum say."Mum?",i say"yes its me",she says."good sleep?",she asked,i nodded.papa came in"Morning pup",he smiled"Morning papa",i smile.i sat up with a yawn.Dr Mazzello."Freddie,did you eat last night?",he asked"Yes",i lied.

he weighed me."liar, _83lbs_ ",he says.he wanted to put me on a feeding tube.I whimpered.he let Mum do it,considering most of my parents are either doctors or nurses."its okay Freddie",Mum says."hurts",i whimpers"i know baby",she says.i was sipping on water.

"all done",she says.It sucks.already.papa offered to lay with me.he did,i curled into him."love you",i say"i love you too honey",he says.he brushed my hair for me.he braids it"i wanna go home"i sighed"i know you do",he says."don't cry"he says,he held me close to him.he rubs my back softly.

"i know you wanna go home baby,you gotta get better first,tell you what,if i mean IF you get to _130lbs_ i'll let you go home",he says,i nodded."i promise",i say.Mum left the room,papa took out the tube.breakfast."eat up"he says,Cereal,plain."freddie,eat it please"he says,i do."wasn't so bad now",he says.

Soon enough,Lunch came"Freddie,eat everything on that plate",he says"No",i say"Now please",he says.I try to,its disgusting."Freddie please eat",he says.I picked at it,"Freddie,i'm not leaving until everything on that plate is gone",he says.

Loki sensed my anxiety was taking over.I had an anxiety attack."Freddie,look at me",i do"its okay,deep breaths for me",he says,.i do."we're gonna have to get you tested for allergies",he says,i nodded. 

he weighed me.

" _123lbs_ ",he says"seven more pounds",he says.We go to my normal doctor,Dr Lee.since papa had already booked the allergy test,i took off my top.i sat with my back facing Dr Lee."relax Freddie",he says,i took deep breaths.

"well looks like he's allergic to cats,dust,mold,tree and grass pollen,and flour",he says.he put the Allergic reaction cream on where it came up."it itches",i whimper"i know it does",Dr Lee says softly,he made me take antihistamine.It'll make the itching stop.I had to leave my top off.We go back to my room.I lay on my front. 

Dad,daddy,mum,mummy and mother came in."John!what did you do?!",i quietly giggle."got him tested for allergies",papa says."he's allergic to cats,dust,mold,tree and grass pollen and flour",he says.

Mummy used the Calamine lotion to soothe the itching"is that better?",she asked,i nodded."what's he up to?",Mum asked"123lbs",papa says.Mummy puts the bandage over my allergic reaction spots.

"I know it irritates",she cooed.She discharged me.she helped me get a soft comfy hoodie on."Mummy carry?",i ask.she picked me up,i snuggle into her.We got home.she checked the bumps.

softly dabbing the cotton ball soaked in Calamine lotion on the bumps."Do not stop",i hum."does that feel good?",she asked,i nodded."Feels great",i say,i fell asleep.

**_ November 14th 1990,Sunday _ **

I woke up to peace and quiet.The Itching had worn off. "Good morning",i hear daddy say"Morning daddy",i smile,he kissed my cheek."its time to get up",he says."i don't wanna!",i whined."i know baby",he says."you gotta get up before the tickle monster gets you!",he says,he tickled my sides and tummy.

I giggle and squealed.I get they're trying to help me.I ran downstairs."stop running",he warned,i nodded.Dad held me upside down making me squeal.Daddy came over,tickled my tummy.i was thrown onto the sofa.

dad kissing my tummy over and over again."I'm gonna eat up this tummy!",he playfully says"No!",i squeal."leave him alone Rog",Mummy says."i made your favourite",Mum says.I ate in front of them,i have to."eat it all",Mother says.i didn't want to.I bolted to the bathroom,made myself sick,

ran downstairs while downing a bottle of Xanax and a bottle of Valium"Freddie!",Mum scolds,i threw the bottles to the floor before i collapsed.

After ten minutes,i started coming round,in hospital,on a hospital bed with something down my throat.Great,realisation kicked in,my stomach is being pumped.I tried not to gag even though i was crying.I heard voices,i felt the tube being pulled out."Freddie",it was dad.i shift my gaze,he came to me"its okay,breathe for me",he says.he stroked my hair.

"that's it,its okay",he cooed.the tube was taken out,everything came up,i was sick all over myself.he got my hoodie off me."its okay",he says.he wiped around my mouth,i didn't dare move.

he took me to the staff showers"Freddie,you can talk",he says,i nodded.he stripped me down to my boxers."why'd you do it",he asked. _to fucking spite you._

" 'cause ",i mumbled"Freddie speak up",he says,washing my hair."I'm not normal",i say"yes you are",he says."having an ED doesn't make you any different",he says."i know you're lying",he says.he dried me off.

he helped me dress into something warm.I had a tube shoved down my throat."gonna be sick again?",he asked,i nodded.i bent over the toilet,dad tying my hair back,rubbing my back too.i let it out."its okay Freddie bear,you're okay"he says.I fell back against dad,feeling weak.

he tipped a cup of water to my lips"Drink",he says,i do.he picked me up after.he took me to his office which has a clean bed.he lay me on it,i lay on my side,facing dad"what's up?",he asked"i......i don'twanttobeabandonedagain",i say all at once

"slow down"he says."i don't wanna be abandoned again",i say"Freddie,you'll never be abandoned again,we're keeping you forever",he says."does your tummy hurt?",i nodded."its gonna hurt for a little bit"he says softly,he put a soft blanket on me.

"you also keep arguing over me",i say."Freddie,no we don't",he says."can i put an IV in?",he asked,i nodded"once the half the bag is gone i'll take it out"he says.he kissed my forehead."we had no choice but to pump your stomach,if you were sick.it wouldn't stop"he smiled.Daddy,papa,mum,mummy,mother came in.

"What were you thinking?!",Mum says"Reg leave him be,he's not long been sick on himself",Dad says."he's not feeling well",he added."i got him to drink",Dad then says.he stroked my hair softly."you'll be okay honey",he smiled.

half the IV bag was empty,dad took it out."I know you're tired my sleepy boy",he says"go to sleep,you need the rest"he says."someone's favouring",Mum muttered"shut it",dad laughs quietly.I was falling asleep."go to sleep honey",dad cooed.I fell asleep.

**_ November fifteenth 1990,Monday _ **

"Good morning",i hear dad say"Feel better?",he asked,i nodded.I didn't feel like eating."will you at least have something small?",he asked."Not hungry",i say.he stroked my hair softly."My tummy hurts still",i say."i know",he says.

"you've probably still got pills in your stomach",he says."and no its wont happen again with a massive tube down your throat",he says"i'll let you this once make yourself sick",he says,i nodded,i sat up,he put a sick bag in my hands"breathe",he says,i closed my eyes and stuck a finger down my throat,let it out.

"that's it Freddie,get it all out",he cooed.i whimpered.he held a cup of water to my lips"Drink",he says,i do 

he tied off the sick bag.threw it away.he kissed my forehead. Mum came in"Feeling better?",she asked,i nodded."do you anything to eat?",she asked,i shook my head."Dad?cuddle?",i ask,he picked me up,cuddling me..

"who do you love more?",Mum asked. "daddy and mummy"i say. "cheeky",dad says

**_THE END,_ **

** _This was Freddie's story,battling Anorexia_ **


End file.
